Always Yours
by PinkBeatle11
Summary: When a new kid comes to town and takes an interest in Casey. Why is Derek so angry? DASEY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Damn. Look at the new guy. He is hot!" Emily said looking over Casey

s shoulder down the hallway.

Casey turned around and looked at the new kid.

"Yeah, he is really cute." Casey said looking him up and down.

The new guy had black hair, with a slight build but the shirt he was wearing hinted that he probably had a good body.

"OO. Look, Casey!" Emily squealed. "He's totally checking you out."

Casey looked back at him and he was staring at her.

"He's probably just wondering why I was staring at him. He's not checking me out."

"Who's not checking you out?"

Casey looked up and saw Derek standing next to her with an amused grin on his face.

"Nobody-"She started but Emily cut her off.

"The new kid! He was totally staring at her." She rushed on.

"Really?" Derek asked looking at Casey.

"No he wasn't. Emily and I were staring at him, and he must have noticed because he started staring back."

"oh, please Casey." Emily said looking annoyed.

"No, I think Casey's right. I really doubt he was checking her out. I mean, who would check her out?" Derek said winking at Casey.

"Whatever Derek. I don't Care. Common Em, we should get to class." Casey said taking her arm and leading her away.

"But-" Emily started. "Fine." She continued and let Casey pull her along.

"Bye Sis!" Derek called after them.

As soon as they were gone he looked at the new kid.

Derek shook his head 'Nah, I don't need to worry about him.' He thought to himself.

Later..

"So Em, what did you get for number 8?" Casey asked at the beginning of History.

Emily looked sheepishly at her. "I, didn't do it." She looked pleadingly at Casey.

"Fine, you can copy." Casey said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Emily squealed as she took Casey's homework.

"Oh my gosh, Casey look! The new kid is in our class!." Emily said looking at the door.

Casey looked up and saw him coming in. He went over to the teacher and started talking to her.

"Class. I'd like to introduce you to a new student. This is Connor Haven." The teacher said motioning to Connor.

Connor just smiled.

"Okay, Connor, you can sit…"she paused and looked around the room for a seat "Next to Casey. Casey raise your hand."

Casey slowly raised her hand and Connor looked at her and smiled. Casey hesitantly smiled back as Connor sat next to her.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hi, I'm Casey."

"Connor."

"So…where did you move from?" Casey asked

"London." He replied

"That's nice. How do you like our school?"

"It's okay."

"What other classes do you have?"

Connor handed her his schedule.

"Oh. We have the same lunch. Next period."

"Cool." He said looking pleased

"Yeah." She smiled uncertainly.

"Well, we should probably get to work." Casey said

Connor just looked at her and smiled.

'Oh boy.' Casey thought.

At lunch.

"So Connor, what do you like to do? Are you in any sports?" Emily asked excitedly at their lunch table.

"Well I…." But Casey started zoning out when she saw Derek walk into the cafeteria. His eyes immediately went to Caseys table. His eyes narrowed when he saw who was sitting there.

'Uh oh.' Casey thought as Derek walked over to their table.

"Hello, everybody. Why who is this?" Derek said looking at Connor.

"This is Connor." Casey said motioning to him. "Connor, this is Derek."

Connor looked from Casey to Derek.

"Oh. Are you two going out?" He asked a little disappointed.

Emily started laughing.

Connor confusedly looked at her.

Casey shot her a glare and said: "No, Derek's my stepbrother."

"oh, Okay." Connor looked considerably happier.

Derek looked at him annoyed.

"Yes, I'm her stepbrother, and I'm also the captain on the hockey team." Derek looked at Connor furiously.

Connor looked confused again.

"Derek." Casey said shooting him a look.

"What?" He said giving her the same look.

"Can I talk to you?" Casey said as she stood up and took Derek by the arm. "Excuse us." Casey said to the table.

Casey marched Derek out of the cafeteria and into the empty hallway.

"What was that?" Casey said raising her voice.

"What?" Derek said trying to look innocent.

"Oh, please! The way you were treating Connor. You looked like you wanted to punch him."

Derek glared at her.

"Well what did you expect Casey? That guy was hitting on you! And nobody hits on Derek Venturis Girlfriend."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please send me feedback!**

**Read and review!!**

**--PinkBeatle11--**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really love reading them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or any of its characters.**

* * *

Last Chapter:

"_Well what did you expect Casey? That guy was hitting on you! And nobody hits on Derek Venturis Girlfriend."_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Oh, that's very nice of you." Casey said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Very Caveman."

"I'm serious Casey." Derek said indignant. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"And how was he looking at me then, since you know SO much?" Casey asked.

"He looked at you like…like he wanted to do something to you." Derek finished lamely.

"And what if he is? Guys are allowed to like me. I'm allowed to date guys you know. That's what we agreed upon remember? We date other people so we can keep up appearances. Because we didn't want anyone knowing about us. Remember?" Casey said angrily.

"I know!" Derek spat. "But..But..your mine."

"I'm yours? You do not own me, Derek Venturi! Nobody does."

"You know that's not what I meant!" Derek said exasperatedly. "I just meant that you're my girlfriend and I don't like other guys looking at you like that, the way I wish I could look at you in public." Derek said quietly looking at his feet.

Casey sighed.

"Derek. You know that I only want you looking at me that way too. Don't you."

Derek shrugged.

Casey stepped closer to him and lifted his chin up.

"Derek, I like you. Nobody else." She said looking into his eyes.

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Yes." She said stepping closer to him and pressing her lips to his.

Derek immediately responded. He put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

They continued on like this for a couple more seconds before Casey gently pushed him away.

"Casey!" Derek complained trying to bring her back.

"We're in school Derek. Someone might see. You know the rules." Casey said firmly removing herself from him.

"Fine." He said sighing.

_Ring!!_

"We have to get to class." Casey said starting to walk away.

"Okay." Derek said grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "But we are definitely finishing this later."

Casey just winked.

_Later that afternoon at their house_

Derek hurried into the house. He was looking for Casey to finish their…..er…._discussion._

Derek burst into Casey's room.

"Casey.." Derek stopped when he saw who was there.

Casey, Emily and Connor were studying on the floor.

"Oh. Uh. Hi. I didn't realize you had company." Derek said giving Casey a look.

Casey smiled at him apologetically.

"Yeah, Emily and I were just helping Connor catch up."

"Oh." Derek said looking at her.

"Did you need something, Derek?" Emily asked.

"No."

"So do you usually just burst into Casey's room like this?" Emily asked joking.

Derek smirked looking at Casey. She blushed, remembering the numerous times Derek does burst into her room for… Well you can imagine what for.

"Would you like to join us?' Emily asked thinking Derek would decline.

"Sure." Derek said sitting in between Casey and Connor.

Connor looked Derek worriedly.

"So what were we talking about?" Derek said smirking

"Oh. We were just talking about Casey's nonexistent love life." Emily said.

"Really?" Derek said looking at Casey.

"Yeah.." Casey said looking embarrassed. "Um. Is anyone hungry? I'll go get some snacks." Casey said standing up.

"Oh. I'll help you!" Connor said speaking for the first time since Derek walked in.

"oh. Okay." Casey said

They walked down quietly and Connor stood there while Casey got out some chips and salsa.

"Casey?" Connor asked

"Yes?" She said looking up at him.

"Well, I heard there's a dance in two weeks, and since I'm new and I don't know many people, I was wondering if you would go with me. To the dance." He asked looking nervous.

"Well.." Casey said looking up.

"It would really mean a lot to me." Connor said.

Casey continued to look at the ceiling.

"Okay." She said looking at him.

"Great!." Connor said smiling.

They continued to look at each other.

"Well, we should probably head upstairs." Casey said grabbing the food and heading for the stairs.

When they walked into Casey's room, they found Emily talking excitingly about something and Derek looking bored.

"I got the food." Casey said.

"Finally!" Derek said. "Took you long enough."

"Derek." Casey said annoyed.

_Bing_

Connor took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it.

"I need to head home." He said looking at Casey.

"Okay." She said

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said leaving.

"Well, I should probably leave too." Emily said getting up. "Casey, I'll call you later so we can talk about this new development." Emily said looking meaningfully at Casey.

"Okay." Casey said smiling at her. "I'll talk to you later."

Once Emily left Derek got up and closed Casey's door.

"Soo…" Derek said turning around and looking at her.

"Are you really to finish our talk?" Derek asked smirking at her.

"Derek. I need to talk you." Casey said looking seriously at him

"Can't we talk about it later?" Derek said moving closer to Casey and pulling her into his arms.

"No. Derek.." But Derek didn't listen; he was too busy kissing her.

"Derek!" Casey said pulling away.

"What?" Derek asked now annoyed.

"I agreed to go to the dance with Connor!" Casey said looking at her feet.

"You.did.what?" Derek asked.

Casey looked up at Derek and he looked pissed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Please Review!!**

**--PinkBeatle11**--


End file.
